left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellis/Quotes
A list of Ellis' Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. [' ''When approaching toilets on Parish '''] Coach: "Aww, man, stinks 'a piss... " Ellis: "I dunno. Smells kinda nice." *'[' When he sees the statue of Andrew Jackson ]''' "Man, I wish we had a horse. I love horses." '''Nick: "Ever eaten horse? It's tasty." :Ellis: "Who ain't right in the head now?" :[' ''An alternative line ]"Horses are for ridin', not eatin', Nick." :'''Ellis: "Horse!" :Nick: "Nice observation, Ellis." * [' ''While traveling on the cable ferry '] '"Coach? Any inspirational words while we enter the swamp '''Coach: "Though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death..." :Ellis:' '"Yeah! I'm walk'n in that valley'n I'm kick'n some ass!" *'[ 'Conversation at the start of Dark Carnival ']' Nick: “I hate to be the bearer of bad-news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we ain't driving through this." Ellis: "Sorry guys, guess this wasn’t such a hot idea after all." :Nick: “God damn you, Jimmy Gibbs, Jr.!” Ellis: “Now that’s not cool, Nick.” * [' ''Beginning of Dark Carnival '''] "Sorry folks. This car is capable of miracles, but it can't drive over 20 miles of parked cars. I think were walkin'." :* Nick: "Don't sweat it Ellis. At least you got us out of that mall." *'[' After shooting several stuffed elephants ]' "I think I might win somethin'..." * '[ When he finds an axe ]' (Chuckles and says quietly) "Look who's got an axe..." * '[ ''When he picks up an'' axe ] '"I've always wanted to be an axe murderer!" * '[ ''When he picks up a'' baseball bat ] '"I'm gonna beat these sonsabitches 'til I lose my watch!" * '[ When he spots a Molotov ]''' "Mol'tov here!" * "Molotov." * '''Coach: notice"Report the sick..." * Ellis: "Report the sick?" * Rochelle: "Don't worry Ellis, they mean the flu, not in the head." * [' ''When he is going to throw a Molotov '''] "Fire coming!" * "MOLOTOV COMING!" * [ ''When constricted by a Smoker ]' "SHOOT THE TONGUE!!" * '[ ''Upon a Scavenge match start ''] "Go, go, go, go, go, grab some gas!" * '''[ ''Upon picking up a gas can in a Scavenge match ] '"Got it!" * '''[ When finding a pickup ]' "All right, all right!" * '[ When seeing the Infected or someone gets hit ]' "Look out now!" * '[ When shot ]' "Man, why you shooting me? Shoot zombies, not me!" * "Ya know, shooting me ain't gonna help nothin'." * "Damn, this is not funny!" * "Stop shooting me, it won't help you anyway." * "C'mon, watch it! ''Daaamn!" * "I'm not a zombie. Shoot zombies." * "Whoa, Whoa that hurts!" * "That's not cool...Seriously. * '''[ ''When being shot by Rochelle]' "Come on girl, I thought we were closer than that." * '[' ''When healing]' "Can somebody wait up? I'm gonna heal." * "Wait a second, I'm gonna heal." * "Can somebody watch my back? I'm gonna heal." * "Healing, cover me please!" * "Can y'all cover me? I gotta heal!" * '[ ''After healing'' ]' "Oh yeah, (shakes self awake) oh yeah, oh yeah." * "(''Shaking self awake)" * "That fixed me up real good." * "Much, much better now." * "Oooh yeah." * '''[ When healing a teammate ]' "Here ya go. I had no use for this anyhow, I ain't gonna get shot." * '[ ''When reviving a teammate'' ]''' "I ain't leaving you, but you better get up!" *[Randomly while reviving teammate ''] "I ever tell you about when me and my grandma came down here? We-" *''Revivee: "Not now, Ellis." * [ ''When someone is incapacitated ]' "Hang on there." * "Up we go." * '[ ''When low on health'' ] '''"Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man oh man..." * "I think these zombies are tryin' to kill me." * "I ain't lying, this hurts." * "I'm not tryin' to curse myself, but I don't think I'm gonna make it." * "Aw, hell no. Hell no." * "I'm all tuckered out..." * "This ain't in my plans..." * "This ain't right..." *['''''While Incapacitated] "Hey I need some help over here." *"Help me out!" *"I can't make it on my own! Help me!" *"HE-EELP!! *"AHHHH!" *[ While falling to his death ] '"SORRY Y'ALL!!" * '''[ When sees a Charger ] '"CHARGER!" * '[ When he is pummeled by a Charger ]' "Aw Hell! He's poundin' me to death!" * "He's bashing me into shit!" * '[ Before the emergency door event starts at The Crash Site ]' "Somebody's gotta open this door." * '[ When vomited on by a Boomer ]' "Aw Hell! This sucks!" * "Ahhh! I can't see shit!" * "Christ in a Hand Basket! I'm gooed!" * "Ohh,Christ!" * "I'm all gooed!" * '[ ''When sees a Spitter ] "'Hey, it's a Spitter!" * '''[ ''When sees a Tank ''] "Tank, Tank! * TANK! RUN! no, no, no, dont run...SHOOT!" * [ ''When the Spitter is about to spit ''] "HEADS UP!" * "GOO INBOUND!" * [' ''When spat on by a Spitter '''] "YUCK! Spitter goo!" * "I got Spitter shit on me." * "Ah, hell, man, Spitter goo." * [' ''When sees a Hunter '''] "We got a Hunter!" * [ ''When'' pounced by a Hunter ]' "GET HIM OFF!" * '[ When he sees a Jockey ]''' "We got a Jockey!!" * "JOCKEY!" *[' ''After being revived ]''' "Much obliged." *['''''When pounced on by a Jockey]' "Is this thing humping me?!" *"OW! GET.....!" *"SUMBITCH IS ON MY BACK!" *"It ain't right havin' this '''thing '''on me!" *"Come on, it's not funny anymore!" *'[ Responding to Coach quoting CEDA's instructions in case of infection in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] '"Kill all sons'a'bitches. That's my official instructions." *[ ''At the roof of the evacuation station in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Hey, where is everybody? Hellooooo?" *[ When he gets grabbed by a Smoker in Zombie Survival Guide ''trailer ''] "Ah, what the hell?" *[ ''Seeing how the lower floors are flooded by the Infected in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Holy... Shit..." *['''''When looking down at the gas station in Hard Rain]' "Alright, there's the gas station, all we gotta do is pass through this cane field. *'[' ''When someone else is pounced by a Jockey ]''' "That's just humiliating." *[' ''Responding to Rochelle's comment about an incoming storm ]''' "Nobody wander off!" *[ When seeing a Witch '] "Aw, a Witch." *[ ''Upon hearing a Witch ''] "That cryin' girl's around." *[''' ''When being chased by a Witch]' Shoot her, SHOOT HER! *'[' ''When the witch is getting angry ]''' "Oh shit man, that Witch is a spaz!" Headline text *[ After closing the Safe Room door] "We gonna need to do better then THAT." *"We are a DAMN good team!" *[' ''After throwing a bile bomb ']' "Heads up, bile bomb!" *"Here comes the puke!" *"Bile bomb incoming!" *"Throwing a bile bomb" *"Here comes the bile, sons of bitches!" *'[ 'After throwing a ''[[Pipe bomb|''Pipe bomb]]] '''"Hey! Chase this!" *"Throwing a pipe bomb!." *['' When sees a alarmed car '']' "Ya'll better not shoot the car." *'['' When hitting a Riot Infected ''] "Aw, hell, they're bulletproof." *[ When reloading ]' "I'm a reload." *"Hey, I'm reloading!" *"Gotta reload!" *'['' When grabbing a Machete'' ]' "Machete here." *'[' ''When grabbing a Bile Bomb '] '"Bottle of puke here." *"Bi...le bomb here." *"Grabbin' a bile bomb!" *"Grabbin' a bile jar." *"I don't know. Smells nice though don't it." *"I got a bile bomb here!" *"Man, I could go for a cold one right about now." *[When Victorious after reaching a safehouse] "We are kings of the world!" *"DAMN(laughing), we are good! ehe!" *" I can hardly believe me made that!" *"We are a right DAMN good team." *'[ 'When grabbing a Adrenaline shot' ] '"Grabbin' a shot" *"Adrenaline shot here." *'[ 'When seeing a Tonfa '] '"Nightstick here" *'[ 'When a Jockey is nearby ]''' "Dude, I hear one of them Back Humpers around." *[ When in the Safe Room at the start of The Park for a few seconds ] '"You guys know what "suck the heads" means? 'Cause I came down here with Keith once, and he didn't know, and--I mean, it ain't nothin' bad. It's about eatin'-" *'''Nick: "Ellis? Is now the best time?" :Rochelle: "Ellis, sweetie, can this wait?" :Coach: "We ain't got time for this, Ellis." :Ellis: '''"Okay." *[''' ''When sees a safe room ]' "Hey, we got a safe room right ahead!" *'[ When all alone or all other survivors are dead] "Hey it's not funny man, where are you guys?" *['' After picking up explosive ammo'' '] '"Cool!" *[After being defibrillated]' "OW, whatch ya shockin' me for?" *"Was I dead? Good thing I didn't walk towards the light..." *'[Upon seeing the buses at the bus station]' "Did I ever tell you guys about the time my grandpa took me on a bus to Memphis to visit Graceland, and we--" :'Nick: "Ellis, Ellis! We don't have time for that right now!" :'Ellis: "'Okay. But I do love goin' on bus rides." : '''[Alternate line] '''"You ain't never been to Graceland, Nick? Man, y'all should've come, we had so much fun!" *['' In the Saferoom of the Cemetery Level '']' "Did I ever tell you guys about the time me and Keith filled up water balloons with our own--" :'Coach: "We ain't got time for this, boy." 'Ellis: '"Okay..." *[' ''Upon picking up a nightstick '] '"♪ Gonna beat me a zombie to death with a nightstick~ ♪" *'[' Picking up a Sniper Rifle ]''' "Imma' snipe some sons-a-bitches." *[ Inside a Rescue closet '] '"Oh, come on man! I'm gettin' bored up here. Get me out of here!" *"Hey...hey everybody, don't forget about me in here!" *"Help! HELP! HEEEELP!!" *"Okay, I triple-dog-dare you to rescue me!" *"Now hold on, you're not thinkin' of leavin' me in here, are you?" *"This shotgun feels right. Real right. *[' ''When waiting for the other Survivors inside the safe room ]''' "I need every one of you inside now!" *"C'mon y'all get inside!" *[ ''After being asked by Whitaker to get some cola ''] "I can understand that, a man needs his snacks! (under his breath) Man, this guy is weird..." *[ ''When introducing himself in the elevator in The Hotel ''] '''"My name's Ellis but, ya'll can call me El. I prefer Ellis cause El sounds like a girls name." *Ellis: "It's the God damn city of Atlantis" (during the return to town chapter of the hard rain campaign). Category:Left 4 Dead 2